Harvest
Appearance Harvest is a young male AviWing. He is around 6 dragons years old. His name is strange for one, and he is a bit smaller than the typical AviWing, even of his subgroup. Specifically, he is a Waterfowl type of the Gruiforme group. His wings are abnormally small, even for this sub division, and he often sticks to the ground, even though he can still fly. He is slender, brown, and has golden wings and a long stalk like tail. His head feathers that look like wheat stover. His eyes are jet black, and he has a hard time flying, because his small wings. His appearance can best be describe as based on that of a Black Necked Grebe. Like all members of his group, he has rather long legs. History One day, an Aviwing couple were flying near a Scavenger den in the West territory of the Kingdom of Feather, when they noticed something moving in a crop field below. A dragon in the wheat field. It looked about only 3 dragon years old. The two went to investigate, and saw that it was a baby AviWing, hiding in the wheat from the Scavengers. The couple introduced themselves to the male dragonet. The baby said with a small voice, "Where's my mommy? She'd said she be back when I counted to one hundred." The two AviWings looked around, and found the mother..... dead in the crop field, with an arrow in her side. She looked peaceful in her death. She was trying to steal crops and wheat to feed to her offspring, a behavior considered immoral and beneath most AviWings. However, seeing as she was trying to feed her offspring, and feeling pity, the couple adopted the baby on the spot, and named him Coveure, because it was around the season of Coveure when they found him. They originally did this, because they saw him as, "their little angel", and wanted a name of prestige for him. As he got older, however, he preferred the unorthodox nickname, "Harvest" to identify as. He concluded that it would be allowed since Coveure is an autumn celebration. His rank today, is sort of odd. His name is neither holy, nor sinful. Mainly, it is down to earth, and strange for his species. His parents stressed him as a kid to use Coveure, but he always refused. Personality Harvest is clever, mischievous, and loves to hide.... out in the open. Even a sharp eyed hawk would have trouble finding him. When he's bored, he hides in the wheat, and waits for someone to come by to play with. Sometimes this has ended badly. He also loves to eat grass, seeds, gourds, berries, and bread, instead of fish and insects like most Gruiformes. He loves to swim, dive, and splash around in any pond he can fit in. This has made him a target for bullying by other AviWings, but he doesn't care what others think. He strangely prefers the ground and water rather than the sky. He is also a hard worker, tending the fields and gardens growing near his home. He uses his sharp Gruiforme beak as less of a weapon for catching fish, and more of a scythe or plow for tending the soil or harvesting crops. He has a habit of grounding grain and seeds from water reeds into flour, and mixing it with milk, starch, and yeast, to make a type of bread. It's quite popular(among other tribes), and he even fantasizes of running his own bakery. He hopes to go to the Mid-East region, but his parents, fearful of his unorthodox behavior, claim he is too immoral, and needs to mature before setting out on his own. Category:AviWings Category:Males Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Characters